The reference document 1 discloses an engageable structure (clamp) of an operation rod (FIGS. 7 and 8), connecting a driven operation rod of a valve member and driving operation rod of a side of a drive source and comprising of a valve member including an outer sleeve as an outer valve having a suction hole and a discharge hole; an inner sleeve as an inner valve installed into the outer sleeve rotatably and a pushing operation body having an driven operation rod and a sliding part thereof installed in the inner sleeve; and a drive source; a driving operation rod which moves by force of the drive source and moves horizontally by introducing the supporting member.
For the engageable structure of the operation rod, the valve member is engaged horizontally against the clamp when it is connected. On the other hand, when the valve member is removed, the valve member cannot be removed from the clamp horizontally at the connecting state so that it makes the fixation member as a driving operation rod to go forward at a position which the piston clamp opens through the pair of the upper and lower opening member. In addition, the valve member is removed horizontally when the piston clamp opens. Therefore, the clamp disclosed in the reference documents has a method for pushing openably and electrically and removing by hand so to speak.
In other words, the engageable structure of the operation rod described in the reference document 1 is composed of the elements of (a) to (g) as follows:
(a) the fixation member fixed to means for going the piston of the valve member forward and back;
(b) the pair of the upper and lower piston clamps provided pivotably at the fixation member having the rack provided at the upper surface thereof;
(c) the pair of the upper and lower backward elastic bodies biasing the piston clamps in the closing direction directing to the front;
(d) the holding part formed at the both tip portions of the piston clamps, holding on the back ends of the piston shaft as the driven operation rod detachably;
(e) the taper formed at the facing surface of the tip portion of the holding part;
(f) one elastic body installed into the piston clamps so as to contact the back ends of the piston shaft when the piston shaft engages with the piston clamp; and
(g) the pair of the upper and lower opening parts having tapers which introduce upward so as to open the taper of the tip portion of the holding part.
When the valve member is removed in the above-mentioned structure, the fixation member as the driving operation rod is made to go forward by driving force of the drive motor. When the fixation member with the rack goes forward, the piston clamp (corresponding to “connection-supporting device” of the present invention) which is formed at the tip portion of the fixation member goes forward obviously.
After that, according to the control signal from the control part, it makes the fixation member to go forward at a removing point of the valve member. Then, the catching part of the driven operation rod (piston shaft) which is set at the predetermined position presses the elastic body in the piston clamp, and the tip portion of the piston clamp opens since the holding part (tip taper) of the piston clamps is introduced to the taper of the opening part. Therefore, the valve member can be removed from the piston clamp by hand.
As is clear from the above-mentioned composition, since the piston clamp, which is disclosed in the reference document 1, corresponding to “connection-supporting device” of the present invention is sandwiching (holding) device which is formed in the shape of the pinch for washing for example, its structure is complex (See FIG. 8 in the reference document). In addition, when the valve member is removed, it has to go forward at the removing point and open the piston clamp compulsorily through the pair of the opening member. There are great hopes at the present day that the new engageable structure of the operation rod, capable of removing the valve member easily, is developed.